A vehicle is an apparatus that moves in a direction desired by a user riding therein. A representative example of a vehicle may be an automobile.
Vehicles typically implement various types of user-convenience systems. For example, there have been efforts to develop automated vehicle parking systems that facilitate parking of a vehicle. In particular, research has been conducted into parking systems that not only assist a driver to perform manual parking, but also to perform autonomous parking of the vehicle.